


A suspiciously nice day with who!?

by cigaretten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigaretten/pseuds/cigaretten
Summary: Just your average HAgridxVoldemort fanfic. Set during their time at Hogwarts together.





	A suspiciously nice day with who!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is... something
> 
> just something

**The day Rubeus realized everything**

 

Hagrid was walking down the corridor when he saw him. Tom, the only person he'll ever love. Tom didn't know how much Hagrid loved him, so he didn't know their feelings were mutual. They often ran into each other between classes or during lunch. 

Their eyes met and the young boys shared a longing look. Neither quite sure of how the other felt, still Rubeus couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about Tom. Always, it became a real issue when he was supposed to write long essays for magical history or read about the differences between ingredients for potions class. Hagrid had never been much for studying, but he usually got acceptable grades. Compared to Tom he was a failure. Tom was top of every class he took. He even was the best in the classes he didn't take. Rubeus didn't think he would ever stand a chance of actually getting into a relationship with the handsome Slytherin boy. Gosh, so handsome. Whatever, it was all a silly daydream he couldn’t get out of his head. 

A loud thud woke Hagrid up from his daydreams. Someone had dropped all their books on the floor-it was him. And there he was, Tom, he was bent over helping Hagrid pick up everything. 

 

”Um, uh, you really didn't have to do that. Thank you!” Hagrid stumbled on his words, but sounded truly thankful.

 

”No problem.” Tom said, his cheeks slightly rosier than they usually was. Hagrid was probably just imagining it.

 

The Slytherin boy handed him his papers and books, their hands touched. Rubeus looked down at Tom, he smiled and blurted out another ”thank you”. 

 

The perfect prefect nodded and turned around to walk away. He took a step, then stopped, looked back at Hagrid and said ”See you at lunch”. 

 

Hagrid couldn't believe what had just happened. The most popular boy at school had not only talked to him, but also helped him with the things he dropped. And it seemed as if though they were going to speak even more later. Everything was like a dream. Hagrid questioned if he was still daydreaming and pressed his eyelids together a few times. Everything seemed the same. He concluded that it all was real. 

 

The tall, and I mean tall, boy looked at the clock he was passing and realized that he would be late for his next lesson, herbology, if he didn't hurry. Hagrid liked the class although, last week a plant had thrown up at him and burnt a hole through his shirt. He had neatly sown it together again, well as neatly as the huge boy could that was. 

With a head full of thoughts Hagrid ran to his lesson. Nearly fell a couple of times but was overall successful, he wished that applied to rest of his life. 

 

The lesson was just about to start when the half-giant arrived. His face burnt with an alarming shade of pink, either because of all the running or because of Tom (the beautiful Slytherin prince), Hagrid wasn't certain. Probably both. The teacher looked up at him with a disapproving look in her eyes. She was one of the few teachers that treated Hagrid with respect, but if there was one thing she couldn't tolerate it was people being late. Not only to her lessons, just coming late in general. 

 

(Something had changed. Hagrid no longer felt the way he used to about tom. He’d noticed a boy in his grade…. Anders. jk)

 

The lesson passed and lunchtime approached. Hagrid wasn't sure how to feel. Did tom really mean what he had said. Maybe he was just playing with Hagrids emotions. Hagrid didn't want to make assumptions but after all Tom was a Slytherin. And Slytherins weren't known for being the most honest people. 

As Hagrid stepped into the great hall his eyes wandered around the room. Tom wasn't there. :( So he started walking to his usual seat at the house-table. Just as Hagrid was about to sit he heard a voice calling his name.

 

”Hagrid!” It was the Slytherinboii. ”I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang with me and some of the others?” Wait, was Tom really serious… He would surely do something mean anyways.

 

Still the words slipped out of Rubeus before he could stop it.

“Yes!” shit. “I.. I’d love to come.” As Hagrid partly regretted what he had said he couldn’t help but hope. 

  
  


“We were planning on doing some homework in the library, so let’s meet there later! k?” Tom smiled in a ridiculously nice way.

 

“Hahah yeah” yikes, what had he agreed to now…

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, maybe?


End file.
